User talk:Toukashi
Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bouncer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MtaÄ (Talk) 01:12, 6 August 2009 SITS Related Content Certainly! All the "broken links" on my user page are an open invitation for people to create that content. You don't need my permission; just go right ahead!...For the "Rapture Anthem"... *the actual name of the song;maybe a description of what it sounds like *a transcript of the song *a section of information about its appearance in the Bioshock game and Sander Cohen writing it *a section of information about its appearance in SITS (including the little sister voice) *it would be cool if a picture of a phonograph from the game was included, but that might be hard to find (not neccesarily in that order)--Gardimuer 02:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) For Mark Meltzer Writings...include anything that is primarily written by him. *include letters by him to other people *include his sort-of diary pages about events *include pages that are entirely notes by him *Do not include: pages written by other characters or articles upon which he left small notes. *I'm not sure how you would organize different sections...however, it would be a good idea to include the date that each was written (if it is known.) This is a HUGE amount of info. I will worship the ground you walk on if you get it completed :O This is my last message for tonight. Good luck! (cancel that.) Rofl. I just saw your comment on the "big daddy suit" page. 'Admins' are the magical people with dark-blue signatures. You can find a list of them here: Bioshock Wiki:Administrators. --Gardimuer 02:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Actually, just my signature is dark blue (that is the way I like it). I have seen the many contributions you have been making lately, and wanted to say that they are very good. If I may make one suggestion, and that is to find a way to contact the other people that you have been working with (mainly Gardimuer and Freezing Mike), so that everyone can more closely coordinate joint efforts on these pages in real time. Probably instant messenger of some sort would be best. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 08:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) And yes, I am one of two currently active administrators. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:40, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Since we probably live in different time zones, be on the look out for Meltzer activities, as I'm going to sleep. Freezing Mike 21:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Um..Toukashi, could you please stop using "Rich Text Editor" to edit pages? You keep adding spaces at the beginning of lines by accident, and it messes up the whole format of the page, making it look like this. :Take a look at what this caused on the Mark Meltzer Writings page; not pretty. This problem won't happen if you use the regular edit method. --Gardimuer 09:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Lol. I just saw your comment on my page from November 11. Heh. It was just that you accidentally deleted a new section of the SITS page that I had made. It was no problem. Now I have gone ahead and split the page into different phases... now it isn't as long. --Gardimuer 13:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) My Adminship Since you're back, could you read this https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/BioShock_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship. I you find what's written there to be good stuff, I'd appreciate your support. Freezing Mike 21:37, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ah, thanks for the support, it was lifting indeed. Chat That's fine :) I'm glad to see you back. By the way- Would you kindly check out the SITS Project page and sign on as a participant? FreezingMike and I are going to chat at http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_Wiki this Sunday at around 20:00 (the time shown on this wiki; it will be different times for us because we are in different time zones, but the time the wiki shows is the same for everyone.) Let me know if you can make it. We'll discuss what pages need to be made for SITS content. --Gardimuer 23:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :We will be chatting on Sunday (at the time mentioned above) so that (hopefully) we can all be on at the same time. Here is a more direct link to the chatroom: http://www.mibbit.com/chat/#MHWikiChatRoom--Gardimuer 01:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) This doesn't seem to be working out well...heh. Let me know if you know a good chat website & time when we can get in touch.--Gardimuer 00:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Dialog Page About a Quote/Dialog Page: If we put the phone messages on separate pages from the characters then many of the SITS chars would be left with very little on their pages. I think it is best for organization if we keep the phone messages and letters where they are for now. Th only reason the Melzer and Lutwidge writings/recording are on separate pages is that there are so many of them that it would bog down the main char pages. If Celeste and other chars get to the point that their letters/phone messages are too long we will make separate pages for them.--Gardimuer 04:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :No, its my fault for assuming what you meant, heh. Um...well, there are already pages for audio diaries and Radio Messages (although I think the Radio Messages page needs some more organization so it is easier to browse. Maybe we could make separate pages for each character's radio messages?) :Other than that there's just the cutscene/scripted event dialog...That would be hard to find info on. --Gardimuer 04:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC)